The present invention relates to the delivery of potable water and, more particularly, to a mobile potable water vending apparatus.
Bottled water is commonly used for drinking purposes. In this connection, many homes now include a dispenser or other apparatus for bottled water. The consumer generally is required to have bottled water delivered to him/her in bottles of certain designated sizes. Some locations also include vending apparatus in which a consumer can take an empty container to be filled.